Nagash the Unbreakable
Nagash the Unbreakable, first among the great Necromancers, was responsible for creating the first eleven Vampires (of which only seven are known), destroying the country of Nehekhara and raising the Tomb Kings (unintentionally). Life Nagash was born two thousand years before Sigmar's coming. His father, King Khetep of the 3rd dynasty, was obsessed with immortality and Nagash became high priest of the Mortuary Cult, who sought to gain eternal life. After he tortured a shipwrecked Dark Elf sorceress to learn the secret, he could raise spirits and demons. After the death of Khetep and the ascension of Nagash's brother Thutep, he finally had enough power to overthrow the king, rule Nehekhara and extend his lifespan, though he could not preserve his physical form. Nagash cruelly forced his people to build a black pyramid, where he stored the nine dark books of his Liber Mortis. Followers flocked to him but eight kings of the other Nehekharan cities joined to fight him, led by Prince Lahmizzar of Lahmia. Nagash sent armies of skeletons led by Arkhan the Black against him, a blasphemous crime in Nehekhara. However, the invaders rallied and drove him to the north-east, though they failed to destroy all of his Nine Books. The surviving volumes were taken by Queen Neferata of Lahmia. Unlife Nagash wandered the deserts, original form long since decayed, until he found a deposit of Warpstone at Cripple Peak. It hideously transformed him. He built the city of Nagashizzar there and forged hideous undead treasures. The Skaven had been attracted, however, and they fought a long war. This was finally resolved by Nagash's promise to give them Warpstone if they lured Greenskins into the cursed pit. Centuries later, in Lahmia, Neferata used his work to bring about vampires although King Alcadizaar destroyed Lahmia. The seven survivors fled to Nagashizzar where Nagash commited his troops to their aid. However, Nagash had underestimated his foe and after many years most of the Vampire Masters fled. Only Wsoran remained. The enraged necromancer cursed all vampires to burn in the rays of the sun, although his curse was only partly successful. He decided to destroy Nehekhara by ordering the Skaven to corrupt the River Vitae, poisoning thousands. With Alcadizzar defeated, Nagash unleashed the Great Ritual. All that lived died, and all that had died came back to a vile parody of life. This finally convinced the Skaven of his insanity. They freed Alcadizaar, gave him a blade of pure Warpstone and sent him against Nagash, who was still weakened. The furious king hacked Nagash apart, being mortally wounded in the process. Unlife, Part 2 1,111 years later Nagash had reformed his body through the Black Pyramid to find the Tomb Kings he raised ruling Nehekara. They drove him back to Nagashizzar and he found the Warpstone mostly mined by the Skaven however, Arkhan drove them away. Forging a replacement hand and a new Crown of Sorcery, he marched against the Empire of Sigmar. He was slain by Sigmar however, with his last scream cursing all vampires to fear the name of Sigmar (again not entirely successful). Unlife, Part 3 He was back 1,666 years later. Though his magic is a mere fraction of its former power, he is still among the most powerful beings on the planet. Most of his current evil is done through others, particularly the wielder of his amulet, the ''Eye of Khemri, ''who was formerly the Vampire Adolphus Krieger (Last seen being absorbed into a vortex due to the actions of Dwarf Slayer Snorri. The amulet may have survived, knowing his luck.) Category:Warhammer